Show me the meaning
by Aiko Tsundere
Summary: Inspirado en la canción del desaparecido-reintegrado-primos del ave fénix- grupo Backstreet Boys "Show me the meaning of being lonely", intenta recrear lo que habría ocurrido si Yagami Light se le ocurriera el visitar la última morada de su más grande e i


Hello darlings! Aquí estoy de nuevo yo con una nueva idea que llegó a mi disco duro de improviso. Tenía años luz que no escuchaba esta canción y cuando lo hice por casualidad se me prendió el foco de las ideas y comencé a escribir... dos semanas después que me llegó la idea XD

Lo importante es que lo escribí no? XD La letra de la canción es triste por lo tanto el fic... también lo llega a ser. Tampoco es que llenarán una piscina con sus lágrimas pero les tenía que avisar. Se recomienda NO escuchar Forever Love de X Japan, Because I'm a girl de Kiss o Remembrance de Psycho le Cemu mientras lo leen porque los resultados pueden ser... pésimos. Ahora que están avisados pues les dejo continuar con la parte preferida de los autores originales ¬¬

**DISCLAIMER:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario la escena del masaje de pies hubiese llevado a los niños Ryuuzaki y Light a cosas más... explícitas XD Yo solo los tomé prestado un momentico para que ustedes disfrutaran de esta historia. Ahora si...

Enjoy!

* * *

_El nuevo mundo se encuentra ahora considerablemente cerca. Ya no tengo a nadie que me lo impida. Por fin el mundo será un buen lugar donde vivir: sin asesinatos, ni violaciones, ni robos; y todos aquellos que cometan alguna falta en mi nuevo mundo serán juzgados por mí, YO soy la justicia, YO soy la verdad, YO soy el nuevo DIOS._

Show me the meaning of being lonely

"_Muestrame el significado de estar solo_"

So many words for the broken heart

It's hard to see in a crimson love

_"Tantas palabras para el corazón partido_

_Es difícil ver un amor carmesí"_

**Ha pasado ya más de uno año desde la muerte del mejor detective del mundo. Irónicamente la persona que contribuyó con su muerte fue a quien el detective más amó y viceversa. No lo mató directamente pero fue el causante principal de que su asesino actuara.**

So hard to breathe

Walk with me, and maybe

Nights of light so soon become

Wild and free I could feel the sun

_"Es dificil respirar_

_Camina conmigo y tal vez_

_Las noches se iluminarán_

_Podría sentir el sol salvaje y libre"_

Hace un año que no veo tu rostro, ni tu sonrisa que me desquiciaba. Hace un año que ya no me molesta tu presencia ni tus estúpidos juegos mentales. Hace un año que comenzaron a temerle de verdad a Kira.

Your every wish will be done

They tell me...

"_Todos tus deseos se harán realidad_

_Ellos me dicen..._"

Todo se ha vuelto más aburrido ahora que no estas. Ya no tengo a nadie con quien conversar largo y tendido sin aburrirme. Todo esto tambien está muy fácil, al parecer tener una piedra en el camino es bueno a veces porque le da emoción al asunto. Pero ahora sin ti es como manejar en una carretera sin ninguna curva, es aburrido.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

"_Muéstrame el significado de estar solo_

_¿Es este el sentimiento que tengo que llevar?_

_Dime porque no puedo estar donde tú estas_

_Hay algo que falta en mi corazón_"

Como te aborrecí al principio. Me diste mala espina desde el mismo momento que te ví. Y no me equivoque: lo único que querías era hundirme, derrotar a Kira y destruir el nuevo mundo que poco a poco he creado, un mundo sin maldad ni crímenes, un mundo con una justicia verdadera. El periodo que estuvimos encadenados... esos días son inolvidables para mí... porque quería ahorcarte con esa cadena por tenerme así confinado a soportar tu presencia todo el maldito día.

Tu manera de sentarte... tan peculiar, no se como no tenías una joroba por tan mala postura. Tu sonrisa tan enigmática, no se como no tenías caries o los dientes negros por comer tantos dulces. Esa maña de poner tu pulgar en la boca de manera inocente como si no supieras nada de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, no se como no tenías los dientes deformes por esa acción o por lo menos un callo en el dedo por estar todo el tiempo con el dedo en la boca como un niño. Como un tierno niño que necesitaba de un fuerte abrazo, un niño que solicitaba cariño a gritos pero que por planes previamente concebidos por mi persona no pude seguir proporcionando.

Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone observe the trends

They never say forever gaze

Guilty roads to an endless love

There's no control

Are you with me now

"_La vida continua y nunca termina_

_Ojos de piedra observan las tendencias_

_Ellas nunca dicen nada siempre observan_

_Caminos culpables hacia un amor interminable_

_No hay control_

_¿Estás conmigo ahora? _"

La justicia estaba en tus venas. Me imagino que desde que naciste fue así. Nunca hubiese aceptado el hecho de que yo soy Kira. No creo que me quisieras tanto... en realidad nunca me dijiste que me querías. Yo te lo repetía y te preguntaba si estabas dispuesto a todo conmigo pero siempre sacabas el tema de la investigación, te ibas por la tangente y por ende no me contestabas. Ese día pensé que me dirías algo de lo que sentías o de lo que planeabas hacer. Ese día bajo la lluvia... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Aun siento que el frio me cala los huesos y siento las interminables gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro. Cuantas ganas tuve de besarte y abrazarte en ese momento, de tomarte por los hombros, decirte toda la verdad y que tomaras una decisión pero no... te quedaste estático y sumido en ese maldito silencio. Pensando en lo que harías y en lo que no harías. Nunca lo supe. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Ha pasado un año. La vida continuó con su camino y te quedaste encerrado en las páginas del libro de mis recuedos. Estás en la más especial de las páginas porque eres el recuerdo más especial que guardo de un mundo que ya no volverá a ser el mismo. En esa azotea no sucedió nada pero a la vez sucedió todo. Lo pensé pero no quise aceptar que esos serían los últimos momentos que compartiría contigo. risa triste Ahora que lo pienso... debí haberte dicho algo... solo para probar que no ibas a cambiar de opinión.

Your every wish will be done

They tell me...

_Todos tus deseos se harán realidad_

_Ellos me dicen..._"

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I cant be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

"_Muéstrame el significado de estar solo_

_¿Es este el sentimiento que tengo que llevar?_

_Dime porque no puedo estar donde tú estas_

_Hay algo que falta en mi corazón_"

Eras tan terco. De repente eso fue lo primero que hizo que dejara de despreciarte. Siempre pensaste que cuando me quedaba pensando, estaba era planeando mi próximo paso como Kira, por una parte tenías razón pero también en ocasiones pensaba en las palabras que te diría cuando te confesara la verdad. En como debía hablarte, en donde, si te besaría o no. Creo que lo segundo que me gustó de tí fueron tus labios, aunque tus ojos tenían un "no se que" que impedía que los dejara de ver. risas. Poco a poco y sin que yo mismo me diera cuenta... que vueltas da la vida. Al principio te quería muerto pero no sabía que al estarlo me sentiría yo tan vacio. Estoy creando mi mundo, el mundo que deseaba y estoy eufórico por ello pero aún asi me falta algo y ese algo ya no está conmigo y tampoco puedo estar con ese algo en el mismo sitio porque es... imposible. Supongo que tendré que vivir con esto hasta que llegue mi hora. Lo más triste es que ni siquiera en el otro mundo te podré ver. La nada será algo más o menos como esto que siento ahora. O sea que ya estoy en la nada, porque todo lo siento vacio sin ti. No me di cuenta cuando morí... ¿será que morí contigo? o ¿tú te llevaste una parte importante de mi?

There's nowhere to run

I have no place to go

Surrender my heart, body and soul

How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show

"_No hay sitio al que pueda correr_

_No tengo sitio a donde ir_

_Se rindieron mi corazón, cuerpo y alma_

_¿Cómo puede ser que me estes pidiendo que sienta cosas que nunca me enseñaste?_"

Debo continuar con lo que comencé, ya no tengo de otra. Además esto era lo que quería desde un principio. Desde el día en que ese Death Note llegó a mis manos. Tú fuiste el que llegó sin previo aviso y se adentró en mi piel, en mis sentidos, en mi alma, mi mente, en mi todo. Tu llegaste sin que nadie te lo pidiera y me hiciste dudar de mis planes, me hiciste querer renunciar a todo. Si tan solo te hubieses quedado al margen de este caso todo hubiese sido diferente, estuvieras en estos momentos comiendo alguno de los pasteles de fresa que Watari te proporcionaba en incontables oportunidades. Pero tu alto grado de justicia te lo impidió. Aprendí cosas contigo que no pensé aprender en mi vida: como bañarme, comer, vivir y convivir con otra persona encadenada a tí las 24 horas del día. Pero nunca me dijiste que podría hacer sin tu presencia.

Pensé que eso ya lo tenía resuelto: sería el Dios del nuevo mundo y todos seríamos felices pero en ese entonces no contaba con que te iba a querer tanto más de lo que te odiaba al principio. Qué irónico es todo esto. Me enseñaste a estar contigo 24/7 pero no me enseñaste a estar sin tu presencia. Yo que te aborrecía tanto estoy aquí visitando tu tumba, hablando... como si aún estuvieses aquí y me estuvieras escuchando y pudieramos retomar una de las tantas conversaciones que dejamos inconclusas.

You are missing in my heart...

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

"_Haces falta en mi corazón..._

_Dime porque no puedo estar donde estás_"

Oye! soy el Dios de este nuevo mundo y no puedo estar hablando así pero ¿sabes? En ocasiones siento que te extraño. Extraño ver tus ojos negros que confundía con la más oscuras de las noches niponas. Tu sonrisa que vacilaba entre lo divertido, inocente y picaro. Tus conversaciones que buscaban ponerme en evidencia. A veces casi lo lograbas y cuando yo intentaba ponerte en evidencia con respecto a lo que sentías cambiabas de tema inesperadamente. Para cambiar de tema sin previo aviso eras excelente.

Tu manera de sentar... era única. Te hacía ver como un niño y cuando comías dulce te convertías en un niño. Tus negros ojos brillaban como la estrella más brillante del cielo. Eras un niño grande... un bello y único niño grande.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with?

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

"_Muéstrame el significado de estar solo_

_¿Es este el sentimiento que tengo que llevar?_

_Dime porque no puedo estar donde tú estas"_

_"Hay algo que falta en mi corazón_"

Me hubiese gustado decirte algo ese día. Aún lo recuerdo Ryuuzaki, aún lo recuerdo. Es el más vivo recuerdo que tengo. Es el recuerdo que no podré olvidar nunca. El recuerdo que me hace pensar una y otra vez en tí mientras intento hacer todo lo demás que tengo que hacer en esta vida vacía que me dejaste. Aburrimiento, vacio, soledad, vacio, aburrimiento. Eso es basicamente lo que define mi existencia ahora, claro que tengo la justicia y el amor de mi familia pero increiblemente eso no me llena como antes. Lo que vivimos juntos fue lo único que pudimos compartir. En el otro mundo es seguro que no nos veremos.

suena alarma de reloj Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando estamos pasandola bien ¿no? suspira Creo que el no haber venido con anterioridad me llevó a alimentar más este vacio que dejaste. Trataré de venir en otra oportunidad, dudo que con ello se llene tu vacio pero al menos lo hará más llevadero. Siempre estuviste detrás de Kira, queriendo atraparlo y meterlo en una cárcel. ¿Sabes algo?... Atrapaste a Kira, atrapaste a Yagami Light y ambos, que al final son la misma persona, están en un lugar peor que una cárcel... están medio vivos porque la mitad de su corazón murió luego de una lluviosa tarde.

**Pausadamente Light Yagami arregla un poco las rosas que acababa de depositar en la tumba y se aleja del sitio donde reposan los restos de la persona que más odio y que más amó en toda su vida. Se tocó sus labios suavemente al sentir frio en ellos y le dirigió una última mirada a la morada del detective. Una lagrima solitaria pudo salir de sus ojos pero murió en el dorso de su mano. No se podía dar el lujo de que sus sentimientos salieran a flote en presencia de otro ser que no fuera Ryuuzaki. Sus pasos fueron haciendo eco en el cementerio mientras se alejaba y el sol se preparaba a cederle el terreno a la luna en un cielo totalmente despejado. Los árboles se mecían por una suave brisa y algunas hojas resecas caían al suelo sin hacer ruido alguno.**

**Una gota cayó sobre uno de los pétalos de rosa, lo recorrió lentamente y cayó sobre la tumba. La brisa se detuvo de repente y otra gota acompañó a la anterior. La brisa regresó pero lo hizo acompañada con lluvia inesperada. No era una lluvia fuerte sino más bien tenue, suave, que cubría todo el lugar con su presencia, queriendo hacerse notar. El cielo lloraba. Yagami Light miró hacia el cielo sintiendo las suaves gotas que le caían en el rostro, se quedó así un momento. Sintiendo. Solo sintiendo. Bajó la mirada y continuó caminando.**

También estoy triste Ryuuzaki, también te extraño y... también te amo.

There's something missing in my heart

_"Hay algo que falta en mi corazón_"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Yo disfruté mucho escribiendolo, tanto así que las lagrimas se me escaparon escribiendo el final (claro que la música que estaba escuchando para el momento también ayudó pero bueh... ¬¬) Si les gustó o no les gustó, apreciaría que me lo dijeran. Me gustaría saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o definitivo me meto a otra cosa y dejo la escritura de lado XD Nos leemos y gracias! 


End file.
